


Cobra Jenga or: How Ryan Ross Got His Groove Back

by popgothika



Series: Myths and Legions [3]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots, Young Veins
Genre: AU: Myths and Legions, Crossdressing, M/M, Magic, Soul Bond, Table Dancing, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolves, cobra jenga, cobra vision, fae, sexy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popgothika/pseuds/popgothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Ryan Ross is bad at Jenga and surprisingly good at getting laid on accident.</p><p>WARNINGS FOR: Ryan Ross, paisley, Cobra Jenga, pixie dust, visions of the future, use of the word "sadnesses", sexy sex, and Bill Beckett in fuck-me pumps and a gold dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cobra Jenga or: How Ryan Ross Got His Groove Back

Jenga is a game of skill, of immense and highly drunken skill.

People have come and gone but at this point there's fourteen of them playing, Gabe, William, Jon, Victoria, Alexes Johnson, Marshall, and Singer, Brendon, Ryland, Nate, Pete, Z, Spencer, and Ryan. They're sitting in a lopsided circle on Ryland's living room floor, the Jenga tower a precarious stack in the middle, almost worshipped by the drunken party goers. 

So far tonight, Pete has streaked through the apartment lobby wearing nothing but a horse mask screaming "The world is a chicken!" at the top of his lungs, Victoria has played Naked Twister with the Alexes, Cash, who left after that incident, drank a concoction of liquor and smoothie that Gabe made last week. Nate, Z, and Gabe all made out with Brendon, Pete, and/or Ryland. William and Ryan have licked various things off of various body parts, Jon has had to drink multiple alcoholic substances, and Spencer had to smoke three bowls of Joe's crazy potent weed.

"Take off Ryan's ridiculous old man pants with your teeth while wearing Vicky-T's bra on your head Weird Science style." Brendon squinted at the Jenga block for a moment before looking to his left where a very pale Ryan Ross was staring at him, hands twisted together nervously.

"You don't- you can skip it, B." Ryan looks over at where Spencer is watching their interaction through lidded eyes, head in Jon's lap while Jon scritches his scalp lightly.

"Nah, go for it, Beebo." Jon says, taking a swig of the bottle of Jack he commandeered after his last turn. His words are slurred slightly, lisp barely slipping through. "Might be hot." Spencer snorted and rolled his eyes but nodded the go-ahead anyway. Victoria tossed her bra in his direction, and Ryland smirked, obviously eyeing her cleavage.

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat when Brendon just grinned and leaned down.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

"Do you remember that one time you kissed me?"

"Which time? I've kissed you twice. Once, in high school, I think, when we were so blitzed that you kept telling me I was a pretty bird, and then last week, when we were playing Cobra Jenga with Gabe and them." Ryan glares and continues to snip paisley fabric into strips at the table. 

"Why'd you do it? It wasn't even part of the bet. You know how I feel about you." Ryan mumbled the last sentence under his breath and willed the heat in his face to go down.

Brendon shakes his head, silver dust falling to land on the table, coating the fabric he was helping cut. "Ryan, I was drunk. I do lots of things when I'm drunk. I do know how you feel about me, about Spencer and Jon too, and I'm sorry. I'm happy with them and they're happy with me, but I know you know that we're not for you. We're for each other."

"But-" Ryan starts, and Brendon cuts him off,

"No buts, Ryan. Your special person, or people, is out there somewhere... just not... here. We'll never be more than friends, Ry. I'm sorry."

Ryan doesn't cry until late that night in his bed, face buried in the pillow he stole from Brendon, Jon, and Spencer's room.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

"Hey there, puppy dog. Tell me of your sadnesses." Gabe draped himself over Ryan's back like a lanky neon octopus.

"Stop calling me puppy. I'm not a puppy. I'm twenty one. And what sadnesses?" Gabe snorted into Ryan's hair Ryan and squawked when he felt fingers wiggle into his back pocket. 

"What the fuck, man?" Ryan demanded at Gabe's retreating back when he flittered off to who knows where. Ryan goes the rest of his shift completely unmolested, as it always should be. There should never be molestation at Hobby Lobby. Never. Old ladies and soccer moms shop there.

Later, when Ryan gets home, he discovers there is a note in his back pocket, the one Gabe violated, written in William's jerky scrawl.

Dear Ryan, 

Gabe and I are having a small gathering this Friday night and we would be delighted if you would attend.

~William Beckett  
& Gabey Babey

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Friday night arrives and so does Ryan. Gabe and William's house is dimly lit with obnoxiously contagious dance music throbbing from every window and door. There's about a dozen cars in the driveway and on the grass. "Small" gathering. Right.

Ryan doesn't bother knocking, no one would hear anyway, just opens the door and slips inside. He was hoping to go unnoticed but he's immediately surrounded by Ryland, Suarez, Victoria, and Sisky who usher him to the kitchen because he's apparently "too sober to function in this environment". Ryan agrees.

Ryan agrees even harder when he sees William wearing a slinky gold dress and dancing on the coffee table. He squints, "Is William wearing pumps?" Victoria snorts. "Yeah. Don't know where he got them but they're pretty hot, huh? The dress is Tyler's, by the way. Said it looked better on Bill. He's right, too. It clashed too much with Tyler's skin tone." Vicky-T is definitely a little more tipsy than Ryan originally thought. She always talks fashion when she's drunk.

"Gabe's around here somewhere. Said he wanted to talk to you about sadness or something." Ryland pipes up from the countertop where he's taking a break from playing tonsil hockey with someone that looks suspiciously like Ke$ha, blonde hair glittery and nails filed sharp. She giggles, yep, definitely Ke$ha, and tugs Ryland away to the basement stairs. Suarez and Sisky collapse in a bout of giggles themselves when Ryland comes back up the stairs fifteen minutes later, looking dazed but ultimately self-satisfied, with a plethora of sluggishly bleeding bites and scratches, his shirt torn in about ten different places. 

Ryan needs more beer. Or tequila. Or a lobotomy. Victoria hands over her cup willingly when Ryan says as much and stumbles off in search of Tennessee and Z. Her dress rides up when she bends to strip off her shoes revealing pink and gold panties with hearts on them. Ryan gets a pang of nostalgia when he realizes that they're the ones he gave her for their six month anniversary back when they were dating, back when they were pack. He swallows the rest of whatever was in the cup to hold back the lump in his throat.

Leaving the kitchen, Ryan gets caught up in a conversation with Butch, The Butcher, and Mike Carden about some show that they're playing later this week at Indigo Gold in the red light district. Butch is waving his arms around and ranting about how cute Chislett is when he's angry or something, Ryan isn't really paying attention anymore. He's distracted by the way William is grinding his hips against Joe Jonas (who's apparently a girl this week?) and laughing, the long line of his neck shining with sweat. Ryan has the sudden urge to lick that sheen away.

"Don't you think, Ryan?" 

"Huh?" Ryan blinks at Butch, who looks mock affronted. "Distracted away from me so easily. I'm wounded." Butch presses the back of one hand to his forehead and clutches the fabric of his shirt over his heart with the other, pretending to swoon.

Ryan blushes, grateful for the low light, and ducks his head. "Sorry."

"Nah, no problem, man. We're- Oh, hey Gabe." Butch jerks his head in greeting and Gabe finger waves, hooking his chin over Ryan's shoulder. 

"I'm sure this conversation is great and all but I'm gonna have to steal Ryan away." The other three just shrug and go back to talking as Gabe drags Ryan upstairs by the wrist. Ryan is confused and tipsy enough to follow.

"So, puppy, tell me of your sadnesses." Gabe says as he hip bumps his and William's bedroom door closed. He hasn't let go of Ryan's wrist and he's standing much too close. Ryan's backed against the wall, trapped. His wolf doesn't like that and neither does he, eyes darting for an escape. He's heard stories about Gabe. Hell, he's lived stories about Gabe.

"Um, I don't really have any sadnesses?" Ryan tries, voice high, lilting up into a question at the end.

"Hm, is that so? No sadnesses, no pining, no secret love affairs?" Gabe's crowded him closer to the wall, the hand not holding his wrist coming up to trace Ryan's jaw softly. "We'll have to change that last one, hm?" It's not really a question the way he phrases it.

Ryan shivers despite himself and leans into the touch. It feels like it's been an eternity since he's been touched. Gabe mummers something under his breath in Spanish and tips Ryan's chin up with his forefinger. Ryan's eyes flutter open, though he doesn't remember shutting them, and he looks at Gabe.

His pupils are slit and his skin shimmers with... scales?

"So it's true, then? The whole snake thing? I thought it was just a joke." Ryan is rambling, his heart pounding in his chest. He's nervous and scared and tipsy and slightly turned on. Gabe just smiles and brings their lips together.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

Downstairs, William is shooing people out of the house, ignoring protests and grumbling from nearly everyone. Josh and Tyler are passed out on the bed in the spare room, Josh's jeans around one ankle and Tyler's dress tossed over the doorknob. There's a ring of buttercups and tulips around the bed, ivy twirling around the bedposts, William decides to leave them. They are in that cute honeymoon phase, after all. He'll figure out what to do with the plants in the morning. 

Once the last of the guests leave, William goes up the stairs to see how far Gabe and Ryan have gotten along.

❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇❇

"God, that took forever getting everyone out." William states, opening the bedroom door. Ryan springs off of the high-backed chair he and Gabe were on, eyes guilty and nervous. Both of their shirts are on the floor and Ryan's cock is already straining against his jeans.

"Sorry, I'll just-"

"Oh no, don't leave Ryan. I threw everyone out just so Gabe and I could play with you." William tugs the dress over his head and kicks his heels off as he talks. "I'm hungry, you know, after all that dancing. You saw me, right? Of course you did. Anyways, I'm famished and you look utterly delicious."

Ryan blinks, suddenly way too sober to handle this but also way too drunk to say no, "Well okay then." He averts his eyes to the ceiling, so as not to see William's dark grin, blowing out a long breath. "In that case eat me up. I wouldn't want to deprive you of a meal or whatever. Bon fucking appetit."

William jumps on Ryan in a flash and jerks his jeans and underwear down, his cock bobbing flushed and hard against his stomach. It'd be ridiculous if he was any less turned on. As it is, it's mostly just hot, especially with how William is eyeing him appreciatively. Gabe, still sprawled wide on the chair, palms his own cock though his jeans, the scales on the back his hand and his temples shimmering in the low light. The set up is so pornographic that Ryan almost has to wonder just how long they've been planning on doing this with him, but that can wait until much, much later on.

William teases, pressing little kisses all over his cock, lips barely there, only just enough to make Ryan feel like he's coming undone already. His hands are clenched against his sides, bitten nails rough against his palms so he doesn't reach out and pull at William's hair. When William licks for the first time, a broad hard stripe up the underside, he feels himself twitch firmly against William's lips. He continues the torture, trailing his tongue up and down along Ryan's length, soft and teasing little kitten licks that make Ryan bite his lip to control the growl that threatens to escape. Ryan is dripping over himself, and William wastes no time lapping up the pearly beads eagerly, eyes closed, almost revelling in the taste, before swirling his tongue around the head. "You taste exquisite, Ryan." He mummers, eyes now half-lidded as he looks up to where Ryan is watching him.

"Uh, thanks? I think?" Ryan says. William chuckles, sucking him down in a swift movement, and Ryan arches upwards into his mouth. "Oh fuck, Bill. God, warn a guy." William just hums in response. 

Gabe snorts, sliding his jeans off of his hips, he's not wearing underwear, Ryan notes, before dropping down to the floor behind Ryan, pulling him down into his lap and licking into Ryan's mouth greedily, Gabe's hard cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. "Wanna fuck you. Can I?" Gabe whispers against Ryan's jaw, sucking on the soft underside. Ryan's eyes cross when William does something spectacular with his tongue and he nods, not trusting his tongue to answer properly. Ryan can feel the resulting grin against his throat.

"Bilvy, darling, get the puppy ready, please." William pulls off of Ryan, a trail of saliva stretching lewdly from his lips to Ryan's cock, and digs around under the pillows for lube. Ryan whines a little at the loss and his hips buck. Gabe tsks him softly and rocks against Ryan, "Be patient. Bill will make it good. Promise, puppy." 

William returns with the lube a moment later and coats two of his fingers, laying himself back down between Ryan's legs. He begins rubbing the tips of both fingers in slow circles against his entrance. Ryan's thighs flutter like he's going snap them shut, but Gabe keeps them braced apart and eventually Ryan relaxes enough that, along with Gabe whispering reassurances against his ear, planting little kisses as he speaks, William manages to slip his middle finger in to the first knuckle.

It takes a while, Ryan so unused to the feeling, his wolf snarling and snapping at being held down, but by the time William works in a third finger, Ryan is twitching and moaning sporadically. He arches upwards near violently and lets out a strangled howl, eyes clenched shut, when William brushes his prostate. Ryan's stomach is trembling, coiled and tight with heat, and he feels like he's going to explode. His wolf is snapping and the kisses he's been sharing with Gabe are bloody and brutal. He needs more. "Come on, I'm ready, please!" he gasps out when William presses firmly against his prostate. 

William sends Gabe a look that Ryan can't see very well before he pulls his fingers out and tosses Gabe a condom. Almost instinctively Ryan moves forward away from Gabe and braces himself on hands and knees, presenting himself as willing and wanting. He wiggles his ass a little as if to tell Gabe to hurry and yelps when Gabe lands a light smack to his right cheek. The feeling goes straight to his cock and he whines, bracing himself , one hand sliding down and tugging before he even realizes what he's doing. William stops him, squeezing hard at his base, causing Ryan to jerk his hips forward and cry out a desperate "Please, fuck!"

"Shh, I've got you, Ry." Gabe breathes out, smoothing the condom down before running his hands over Ryan's ass reverently, his cock twitching at the whimpers Ryan lets loose. 

"Don't touch yourself. I wanna see if you can come without it." William purrs in his ear. Ryan nods mindlessly and lets go of his cock in favour of tugging William forward by the hip.

"Wanna taste. C'mere." William threads his hands in Ryan's hair and knee walks forward until his cock just brushes against Ryan's spit slick red lips. Gabe coats his dick, pumping a few times before squeezing the base hard. Ryan leans forward, tongue flicking and curling around the head of William's cock, trying to take him deeper. 

"Don't." Gabe says landing another open palm to Ryan's ass, "Wait for me to get inside you." William laughs, possibly a little more breathless than usual when Ryan lets out a high keen. Gabe moves slightly, getting into position before dropping a kiss to the nape of Ryan's neck. "Ready?" Ryan nods and begins trying wiggle backwards toward Gabe. William's hands in his hair stop him from getting too far. When Ryan manages to dig his heels into Gabe's calves Gabe takes his cock in one hand and spreads Ryan apart with the other, rubbing the head against his hole. Ryan doesn't make a noise but Gabe can see the lines of his back relax and go pliant. He flushes a deep red down to his chest and his mouth drops open when Gabe begins to push in. His wolf is trying to come out, he wants it so much. Gabe is halfway in and Ryan can feel the slow burn and stretch everywhere, bright and hot and perfect. He's on his way to going insane at feeling when Gabe bottoms out and stills, his cock throbbing with the need to move. 

"You all right?" William asks, one hand threading softly through his sweaty hair, the other braced on his shoulder. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Ryan is still a few moments, breathing short and sharp and shallow. "Yeah, yeah. 'M good. Just full." 

William smiles, much too soft for the situation and nods to Gabe over Ryan's back. Gabe slides out a few inches and thrusts back in tentatively, gasping when Ryan clenches reflexively around him. 

"You can go harder. It's good. You're good." Ryan gasps, voice high and breathy. Gabe smooths his hands over Ryan's sharp hipbones and thrusts again, deeper this time. William uses the forward momentum to slip his cock into the tight heat of Ryan's mouth. 

It isn't very long before they've established a decent rhythm. Gabe pushes forward when William pulls out, and vice versa, Ryan caught in the flow like a swimmer caught in a riptide, they're pulling him under, drowning him in sensation. He's never thought he could be this full. One hand braces himself up and the other clings desperately onto William's hipbone, leaving scratches and bruises. 

With knees spread his eyes half shut, moaning and gasping around William's cock, clenching tight and hot around him, he's definitely one of the most gorgeous things Gabe has ever seen. A surge of unbridled possessiveness bubbles up inside of him and he begins thrusting faster, harder, William and Ryan both gasping out at the sudden change of pace. Ryan is losing control under them, his lips sliding sloppy over William and his thighs and arms shaking, and he never wants this to end. That thought in itself nearly sends him tumbling over the edge and he pulls off William.

"Slow down, slow down. Don' wanna come yet." Gabe acquiesces and eases up slightly, hips grinding in slow circles. Ryan groans low in his throat and goes back to sucking William as deep as he can, desperate for his taste. But after only a few minutes, Gabe starts thrusting deep again, knowing Ryan can't hold out any longer, not with the way he's shaking, cock leaking steadily. Gabe is almost over the edge himself when he finds Ryan's prostate, a surprised gasp muffled by William's cock still in his mouth. William pants, head tipped toward the ceiling and yanks Ryan's hair tight when he comes, hot and salty, in his mouth. 

Gabe shifts his hips to keep the angle, fingers gripping hard enough into Ryan's hips that there's sure to be bruises and bottoms out each time against Ryan's prostate. William drops down and licks into Ryan's mouth, chasing the taste of himself, and it can't be considered a kiss with how filthy it is. Ryan comes a less than a minute later, mouth sliding off of William's to bite deep into his shoulder. He tastes blood. 

Gabe feels when Ryan comes, convulsing so tight Gabe can barely move for a second, he manages to pull out almost completely before he's slamming in deep, hips flush against Ryan's ass. He stills inside of Ryan, fingers flexing tight on Ryan when he comes, flashes of white and a perfect image of all three of them, a bit older, on the couch laughing and cuddled close together and happy. Well fuck. 

A howl escapes Ryan's throat and he collapses, held up only by William's arms and Gabe's iron grip on his hips. No one moves for a long minute. Gabe eases himself out of Ryan while he's still boneless and sated under him and knots off the condom, lobbying it into the little trashcan in the corner. Ryan keens a little at the loss and curls around William's chest, sleepy and well fucked. He's asleep in less than thirty seconds.

Gabe curls around Ryan's back and reaches a hand up to tangle with William's over Ryan's back. William smiles that smile that only Gabe ever sees and blows a stray strand of hair off of his face. The bite Ryan left on his shoulder is starting to scab over. Gabe smiles back for a moment before looking down at Ryan and frowning slightly. "We're keeping him."

William blinks, "What?" Gabe grimaces at the loudness of William's voice in the quiet room. Ryan snuffles a little and throws his leg over William's hip. Gabe smooths a hand over his hair and shushes him until he settles. William, again, quieter this time, "What?"

"I saw it. We're keeping him." Gabe whispers. William's face softens, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. He's gonna be ours. He's gonna be happy. We're all gonna be happy." Gabe squeezes William's hand in his and smiles. William smiles back. They drift off, tangled together and content just as the sun begins to rise coppery-gold over the horizon.

 

END.


End file.
